


Podfic: The Prince In The Tower

by Butterynutjob



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Charles is loud during sex, Fairy Tale Elements, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob
Summary: Prince Erik was expecting to rescue a princess, but he wasn't disappointed to find a prince waiting for him instead.





	Podfic: The Prince In The Tower

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Prince in the Tower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551343) by [Butterynutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob). 



> I decided to do this before I remembered there was sex in it...

Audio is hosted on soundgasm.net; you should have no trouble streaming to all devices. Please let me know if you do have trouble. 

  
[The Prince in The Tower (Part 1) - 32 minutes](https://soundgasm.net/u/Butterynutjob/The-Prince-In-The-Tower-Part-1)  
[The Prince In The Tower (Part 2) - 16 minutes](https://soundgasm.net/u/Butterynutjob/The-Prince-in-The-Tower-Part-2)  


 

If you would rather download the podfic, you can do so here:

  
[The Prince in The Tower (Part 1) - 32 minutes (download)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1nZdxE_dF_c1fJq8wxtaTgRxKowWV_vB9)  
[The Prince In The Tower (Part 2) - 16 minutes (download)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1awzGctvdz69es0Hcm8t_Sw5cRNYM1Gyd)  



End file.
